Royalu Puppy
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Joey and Yugi are runaways from home. They fell in love and in a blessed year can be with who they want. But what happens when their lover find out who they are. Will they ever go home. And will their lovers send them back. Ancient Egypt. Puzzle, and puppyshipping.


**Blue: Ok guys. This is a short story that is mainly puppyshipping. It will be three or four chapters at the moment. Nobody is in the room yet which is good considering I don't want to forget anything. Now there is some side puzzleshipping but nothing else. The plot you'll have to see. I don't own Yugioh. Most of this will be in Joey's P.O.V. Ancient Egypt.**

* * *

Fan-fucking-fastic. Here I am sitting on my master and lovers bed waiting for him to come in here and chew me out for the biggest lie I've ever kept. And It's all because of that no-good, loud-mouthing, bitch Kisara and yet another attempt to separate me from Seto.

I can't help but wonder if he'll break up with me for this. Even though master and slave relationships are forbidden, this year is the blessed year when anybody is allowed to marry and date whoever they want, no matter the rank, wealth, or gender.

I love Seto with all my heart but when he comes in here I'm in for the biggest heartbreak of my life. Kisara just had to reveal my secret. And me and Seto specifically promised each other that 'We would keep no secrets from each other as long as we live.' Now I won't be his puppy but I'll be in the doghouse. I never thought my dragon would do that to me but I have the feeling that that is what he plans on doing.

He said he had to chill out after what happened and what he heard. So he left me here on the bed contemplating on what's about to happen.

Kisara just had to ruin it didn't she?

~Flashback~

I was getting towels for Seto's bathroom from the storage room when I felt a hard punch on the back.

I was about to turn around and yell until I noticed what who it was. It was Kisara her blue-eyes staring at me with hatred. I didn't want to get in trouble like last time so I just faked being polite.

"Yes, my lady what can I do for you?" I say as nice as I can.

"Listen here you stay away from Seto you slave. Or I guess I should say Royalu." she whispered just so I could here.

I gasp. How the hell did she know I was a Royalu. A Royalu is a powerful lord, just under the royal family, from a different country. In my country of Japan we call it Royalee.

"How do you know?" I ask bitterly. A fair question all things in consideration.

"It's amazing what you can find out from transferred guards. And don't think for a second I don't about little prince Yugi."

My eyes instantly narrowed. "You stay away from him." I growl.

"Now now. I don't have any business with him. You on the other hand." she then let out an evil laugh. "I wonder what Seto is going to think when he finds out you lied to him all this time. He's going to be furious."

"You leave him out of this. I'm going to tell him when I can. So you can leave and stay away. I know for a fact you can't touch me, unless you want another overnight stay in the dungeons." I retorted.

I see her look over and smile. I look over there as well and my heart stops. It was Seto with an angered, and sorrowful look. I knew I blew it then.

"Ta ta." and with that she left, with a satisfactory look on her face.

"Seto, please let me explain." I say turning around.

His cold blue eyes just stare with me as his hands ball into fists. I look away waiting for a punch. I look back after so long without receiving one and see him still staring. As he notices me looking he nods his head in the other direction telling me to follow him.

We don't say a word as the tension thickens. He opens the door to our room and tells me to wait here why he goes and takes a walk to clear his head.

~End Flashback~

I hear the door creak open and look up to see Seto enter the room.

I immediately stand up hoping to reason with him. " Seto I.."

He raises up his hand and stops me. "You promised." he said bitterly. "You said you would never lie to me. Then I find out your really a Royalu. What the hell is better about this life than that one."

The words hurt as horrible memories flash through my mind. All of my drunken father doing something to me in his rage. They were also the reason I ran away. Yugi came because of all the pressure put on him.

I finally snap the memories taking their toll. "Why is it better here. It's better because, I'm not constantly beaten day in and day out. I'm not used as a fuck toy five times a day. I'm actually given a decent meal. I actually have clothes. I'm not a bloodied mess of a blonde lying the floor waiting to be rescued. That's why it's better. Not only that but I'm actually loved. I love you Seto and I did plan on telling you. Really I did. But fear kept me from doing so." I say tears rolling down my face. Tears not from what just happened. Tears from the years of pain I endeared before I came here.

I look up into his face. Almost all anger gone. Although I don't know who the rest is directed at. The rest is just sorrow and guilt. He puts his hand over his mouth my words finally sinking in. "Who did that to you?" His voice muffled by his hand.

"My bastard of a father." I say barely audible as I turn away in an attempt to hide my tears.

What I didn't expect was a pair of strong arms to wrap around me and rich voice whispering comforting words in my ears.

I continue crying turning around and sobbing into his chest, clinging to his tunic.

"I didn't know. You didn't tell for fear I would make you go back right?" he asked.

He hit it right on the money. I nod still letting the tears flow.

"It's alright. I won't make you go back. I made an unfair accusation."

"What was the accusation?" I asked relieved that he wasn't about to make me go home. If you could call it that.

"That you pretended to be a slave just to get to me." he whispered his voice filled with guilt.

I stifle a chuckle. "Seto, Dragon. I didn't even know you existed until I came here. Hell I didn't even know it was Egypt until Yugi told me."

"Wait you seriously didn't know this was Egypt?" He looks into my eyes seeing I was serious. "How the fuck did you not know this was Egypt?"

"Well when your father prefers to beat you instead of give you an education you don't learn or get out much." I whisper.

He just looked down at me and stroked my hair. "He won't harm you again. I assure you. Nobody harms my puppy on my watch."

I nod leaning into his embrace. Letting the words sink in. I was still his puppy.

"Just one question." he said.

I look up ready to answer.

"What did that bitch mean by Yugi's a prince and if so why is he here?"

"Well Yugi's the prince of Japan. He's here because he had way to much pressure on him. There's only so much a thirteen year old can take."

"I thought he was sixteen?"

"He is. We just ran away three years ago."

"Oh. That explains it."

"Did you tell Yami? I'm not sure he'd be more willing to listen or receive an answer like you."

"No. I didn't. I didn't even think about that."

"Good I want to tell Yugi that you know. He wants to be the one to tell him."

"I can let you do that."

"Thank you. And thank you for listening to me."

"Anything for you puppy." he said kissing the top of my head.

"You know I can't believe that I thought you would break up with me over this." I whisper.

At hearing that he grabs my hand and immediately said. "Don't you ever think that. Sure I was angry but I'll always give you a chance to explain. You had a good reason for keeping the secret. Trust me when I say breaking up with you will never happen. I love you too much to even consider it."

I nod my understanding. The loving words causing tears of happiness to flow.

"It's alright. I love you puppy." he whispered kissing my tears away.

I just lean into his embrace happy for how this turned out. Although I can still sense anger deep within his voice.

"Dragon. Who are you angry at? I can sense the hatred."

"I'm angry at your bastard of a father. You don't deserve any of the stuff he did to you." I just nod and close my eyes in contempt.

* * *

I was going through the halls trying to see if I could find Yugi. He had to tell Yami, and SOON.

"Why hello. Did Seto kick you out?" Kisara said from behind me.

"No my lady. He didn't, and he is a high priest. You will address him that way. I was just looking for somebody."

"He didn't kick you out?" she asked with mild shock in her voice.

"No he didn't. In fact he let me explain. We made up. Your little plan didn't work. Now if you'll excuse me." I say trying to get away.

"So my Seto didn't send you back to your father." she laughed trying to maintain composure.

That did it. "Listen here you leave my father out of this. He is not 'YOUR' Seto either. Now leave me alone." I try to keep from yelling. I turn away furious to a stunned Kisara.

"And don't think you can rat me out either. Seto will come to my side. After all he saw you punch me first hand." I smirk over my shoulder.

I walked away extremely pissed. I go to the Royal Gardens. Seto and Yami let me and Yugi come in here when we needed to clear our heads or some piece and quiet. At this moment in time I was looking for my spikey-haired friend.

I see who I'm looking for on a bench under the 'rare' leafy tree.

"Hey Yugi!" I called waving up at him.

He runs up to me as I try to figure out what to say.

"What is it Joey? Normally I'd be in a noogie right now." he asked a little concerned for my actions. Can't say I blame him.

"Um you see...Uh...Seto knows."

"Knows what?"

"You know what. That I'm a Royalee and your the fucking prince of Japan." I say. I couldn't think of any better explanation.

"YOU TOLD HIM?!" he shouted.

"No Kisara did and I had to explain. No he is not sending me back to my father." I said sensing his unasked question. "No he didn't tell Yami either. That's something you need to do. Yami is Seto's cousin and will realize at some point he's keeping something from him."

Yugi ran his hands through his hair. "Oh great Yami won't forgive me. Especially when he finds out I'm royalty. You had a reason for running away. I didn't. Oh how am I going to tell Yami this?" he ran his hand across his face.

"Tell me what aibou." Yami said from behind, causing both me and Yugi to jump.

"I'll uh. Just leave you two to talk." I said giving them their privacy.

**End Joey's P.O.V.**

Yugi looked down trying to figure out how to explain the fact he's royalty and was lying to him all this time.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Yami asked. Truthfully he was hoping it wasn't anything bad, but Yugi's expression kept telling himself that it was.

"Yami please don't get mad at me." Yugi said finally getting his voice.

"Yugi I could never be mad at you." Yami replied.

'Oh but I think you're about to be.' he thought but said. "I...I...have um...been keeping a secret."

"Oh and what would that be? I swear if your cheating." Yami started.

"What. No that's not it at all. I love you. It's just that I have to tell you something." Yugi said. He couldn't believe Yami would even consider that.

"Sorry aibou but that fear immediately came to mind." Yami explained relieved Yugi wasn't cheating. He didn't even know why he thought that.

"Well um you see. I'm um...I am...Ugh why is this so hard?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Anybody could sense the worried tone in his voice.

"Yami before I say anything. I'm not breaking things off. If that's what your worried about."

Yami let out a breathe he was subconsciously holding.

"Now...I'm a...I'm.." Yugi stuttered but decided to get it over with. "I'mreallyYugiMoutothelostprinceofJapan,andJoeyisa Royalee." Yugi jumbled his words together.

Yami barely understood and was silent for about 5 seconds.

"What? why didn't you tell me Yugi." Yami asked. Yugi looked up and could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course Yami. I trust you more than I trust Joey, but I was afraid you'd make me go back." Yugi explained. "I really do love you and I hope this doesn't change anything but I just can't go back." Yugi stated holding back his tears.

Yami just sighed and wrapped his arms around his aibou. "Yugi this doesn't change how I feel about you but what is so bad about being a prince to you."

"Unlike you. I had so many responsibilities. Too many and which most I couldn't do. I wasn't strong. I was short. Shorter than my grandfather and that's sad. I couldn't keep everything I learned into my head. I was freaking thirteen and nobody ever noticed that I couldn't handle it. My grandfather just gave me more work like it didn't bother me. I was exhausted and finally had enough. I finally ran away with Joey. And for the reason why he ran away he'll have to tell you. It's not my place to say." Yugi finished expecting Yami to think him cowardly from running away from his throne.

"Yugi. I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to. Although father will have my head if he finds out. At some point though your going to have to face your problems and go back and talk with your grandfather."

"I know. I want to. It's just that if I do that might mean that I would have to leave you."

"And what if it doesn't." Yami asked tightening the embrace he had on Yugi.

"I don't want to take that chance I love you too much." Yugi said.

"I love you too my aibou." Yami said as he placed kisses on Yugi's neck.

"Thank you for understanding Yami." Yugi said happily.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Mou Hitori No Boku. You know I thought you wouldn't forgive me for keeping this a secret from you."

"Yugi I may have been stunned but I forgive you. You had every reason for keep this from me. " Yami said looking down at the younger. "Come on. Let's go back to our room." He whispered.

"I like the sound of that." Yugi replied as Yami led them back to their room. (Sorry guys. I don't write lemons so see what your mind can come up with.)

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V **

I walked back into the room to see Seto reading a book, his cold sapphire eyes gleaming with interest. That was the first thing I noticed about him. His eyes. So cold and unfeeling but majestic, and around me he brings down his defenses and shows just how beautiful they are. Of course I love everything about him but his eyes just hold that special spot for me. Well his voice too, but still.

"Hey dragon." I say making myself known. He looks up, marks his spot in the book, and comes up to me.

"So did you find Yugi?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yami had 'perfect timing' and showed up just as Yugi was contemplating on how to tell him." I say perfect timing with sarcasm.

"Oh really, now?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah I just left them to talk. How do you think Yami's going to take it?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Yugi's reason for lying."

"He doesn't want to go back not only because of pressure and work but because he's a prince. He's afraid he'll be separated from Yami. That's his biggest fear and he doesn't want it to become a reality." I explained.

Seto smiled. "Well then. I think Yugi will be easily forgiven. Besides you know he's got Yami wrapped around his finger."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Yugi said from behind us. Scaring the living hell out of me, in the process.

"Jeez will people stop scaring me today?" I complain.

"That was the first time." Yami said, his arm around Yugi's waist.

"Nope that was the third. First I was punched in the back by Kisara, I just didn't let my fear show at the moment. Then you, Yami, scared both me and Yugi about half an hour ago. And Yugi just scared me now." I explained.

Yugi just looked down sheepishly at my explanation.

"So what's this I hear about you being a royalee? Why did you run away?" Yami asked. And here come the questions.

Seto and Yugi just looked at me. Both knew the truth. Yugi's worried I'm not ready to tell and Seto's worried I'll break down again.

I took a shaky breathe. "Let's just say my father made life a living hell and we'll leave it at that." I was not about to reveal that I was a fuck toy to him. Seto on the other hand had the right to know.

Yami nodded his understanding catching my drift. "Oh." was all he could muster.

I on the other hand were just holding back tears, more horrible memories flashing through my mind.

"Would you give me and Joey some time alone." Seto asked the look-alikes, who merely nodded and left the room.

As soon as they were gone I sobbed into Seto's chest. Apparently not all my tears escaped during my last crying episode.

"Sshh. It's alright. I told you he won't harm you again. Your safe here. You don't have to worry anymore." he said rubbing circles on my back.

(I just reread and noticed that this goes back and forth between past and present tenses a bit but don't worry I'll fix that in time. It's kind of hard to tell when it's in somebody's point of view.)

* * *

It was the next day and quite honestly I was feeling great. The blessed year is about up which means that Seto will announce who he's going to be with in a few days. I bet Kisara will think it's her even though everybody knows about our relationship. Even the pharaoh approves and this is his nephew were talking about. Then again he wouldn't have a say in it anyway with this year.

I looked up at the sleeping face of Seto. Today was the last day I'd have to wake him up as a servant. Than again I'd have to wake him up anyway. And people think I'm the one that sleeps in!

"Seto wake up." I said shaking him.

I got no response.

"Dragon. It's time to get up." I said still trying.

"Dragon if you don't get up, I'm cutting you off for two weeks." Well that sure got a reaction.

"I'm up. I'm up. Don't kill me." he said sitting up.

"Dragon. No one is killing you." I said giggling up a storm.

"Very funny, puppy." he said, trying to sound sarcastic. Unfortunately, for him, the kiss that came after words ruined it.

"Well we should get ready." I said, after breaking the kiss.

"Oh alright."

"Hey just think. The sooner we get out of here the sooner everybody will know I'm yours."

"Everybody knows that already."

"Yeah, but now it will be official. Now no more delays. Let's get ready." I said. Ra he's stubborn.

After we were in our everyday outfits. Mine consisted of a white tunic with a blue belt. His consisted of a brown under tunic and a blue outer tunic. It had an a cross in the center with gold on the shoulders and the millennium rod at his hip. A blue hat covering that brown hair of his.

"Well let's get out of here." Seto insisted.

I nodded and followed behind him, still following personal servant protocol. I still had to do it until it was announced that I was to be with Seto. We can be together even after this year unless we both call it off. Although I see that happening, oh I don't know never!

I was smiling the whole way to court. At least I was until Kisara showed up.

* * *

**Blue: Ok now what do you think. And for once I actually have a story planned out.**

**Seto: It's about time you got puppyshipping.**

**Blue: Well this is puppyshipping from the beginning so you should be happy. Tender and Bronzeshipping will be mentioned later. Like last chapter. Now if I can get out of my Zelda phase I'll be able to type.**

**Joey: Well you know the drill. REVIEW.**


End file.
